Shadowed Soul
by DinoTheLavender
Summary: In a world of kingdoms and colonies run by Pokémon, there are bound to be those who only want power. Among the chaos of the arising Shadow Kingdom, two thieving Banette sisters are left to wonder which is more important: family or greed. (Crap summary is crap)(T for language in later chapters)


Stella struggled to keep up with her elder sister, who had raced ahead of her in anticipation. The younger of the two siblings would catch up, only for her sister to use her ghost attributes to teleport ahead. The elder knew how much it frustrated her sister, since the smaller banette had not yet learned all of her ghost-type abilities. Stella's breath had hitched a few times, but she'd returned it to normal with a gasp or a pant, which would slow her down even more.

"Tulia! Please, wait!" The younger gasped as she slowed almost to a stop, panting out of control. The older sister, Tulia, paused and gazed back with striking blue eyes at her sister and slowly backtracked to her. A chuckle erupted from her throat.

"Jeez, sis," the dark gray banette began, "you'd think with you being faster that you'd be able to keep up."

Stella let out a final gasp, her claw-like hand grasping a tree, and said, "Well, just because I'm faster doesn't mean I have more stamina! Plus, you can disappear!"

Tulia let out a snort and said, "Fine. We can take a short rest. I mean, we're almost there anyways."

Hearing those words, Stella slumped back against the tree and slid down into a sitting position, sighing as her legs felt a bit of relief. She shut her crimson eyes and allowed herself to relax for a bit. She wouldn't be able to relax for the next few hours. She still had no clue where her sister was taking her. Although, Tulia _did_ like to steal from and mess with other kingdoms and colonies that were scattered around, so the younger Banette thought that she was just being dragged along on one of Tulia's stealing trips. Stella never liked to steal, but she accompanied her sister just to make sure she didn't get herself into trouble.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" Stella decided to ask, turning her head towards her older sister, slightly opening her eyes. Tulia's blue gaze shifted when she heard the question, and a small smirk graced her zippered-mouth.

"Well, I've been to this kingdom three times already, and it's actually very familiar," The seventeen year old said with a chuckle. "Well, I dunno if you'll remember it, sis."

Stella narrowed her eyes. _What does she mean?_ She thought for a moment. She shrugged to herself and shut her eyes again, letting the sounds of nature around her soothe her sense. She could hear the faint cries of a few Spearows beyond the trees, and the whistle of Kricketunes and Kricketots that was swept with the breeze. She adored days like these. The sun was blocked by clouds, which provided a gentle shade and the faint scent of rain made her senses even more calm. The young Banette loved weather like this, since it was perfect for a ghost-type like her.

The peace was rudely interrupted by Tulia suddenly stating, "Okay, we've wasted enough time! Let's go!"

Before Stella could react, her sister had stood and was always racing off. "Wait!"

The silvery-gray Banette quickly rose to her feet and sped off after the blue-eyed ghost-type. Her stamina was replenished enough to where she could catch up, avoiding small berry bushes along the way. She earned a devious look from her sister, and in an instant, she had dissipated. Stella's red gaze widened, followed by an annoyed groan. Tulia reappeared a few yards in front of her, chuckling.

"Tulia, I swear!" Stella spat, forcing herself to release a burst of energy to catch up.

The two continued to bicker like this for another few minutes, before Tulia had slowed a bit, smirking widely. She paused completely behind a large bush, holding out her arm to help Stella stop. The younger banette rose a brow in confusion, but followed her sister's lazy gaze towards a pair of dark-types. Both were relatively small, a weavile and a sableye. Stella's gaze narrowed. Something was... off about these two. They stood, almost unaware of each other.

She heard her sister lightly chuckle, "Think I can take em?"

"Uh," Stella began, however she didn't get much of a choice as her sister soon burst from the bush, a shadow ball readied between her hands. Before the two had even acknowledged her, she had launched the orb at them. It hit the sableye spot on, and caused the weavile to jump in surprise. When the dark and ice type turned, Stella saw its almost lifeless eyes.

Tulia, however, did not seem to notice as she allowed her hand to get electrically charged, then sent a thunderbolt at the weavile. The sableye, after it recovered from the shadow ball, gave a shrilling cry. Stella's shoulders got shivers.

"Intruder!" The dark and ghost type hissed, a dark aura glowing around its claws. It raced at Tulia, seeming to prepare a shadow claw. The weavile had gathered up some ice, and had sent it towards her in the form of an ice shard. Tulia gave a swift smirk before bringing her arms up, creating a green force field around her. Both attacks dissipated in a small explosion, and out from the smoke, Tulia had launched another shadow ball, hitting the weavile. She landed behind the sableye, who had seen her and sent a shadow ball at her, hitting her. She gave a grunt of pain as she was scooted back, but shook her head.

Tulia gave a low growl and readied another thunderbolt and soon enough launched it at the sableye. Stella watched at how well her sister battled, each dodge of a swipe and each successful attack. The red-eyed banette could only hope to be that good of a battler. After a few more failed and successful attacks and dodges, the two dark types lay fainted on the ground, a panting Tulia smiling in succession. She made her way back to Stella, a slight limp staining her walk.

"Heh, good fun indeed lil sis," The blue-eyed Banette said with a laugh, "Good fun..."

Stella gave a sigh of irritation and asked, "Uh, you need anything for that limp?"

"No, I'll be fine..." Tulia said, however the pain in her voice was evident. Stella narrowed her optics at her sister.

"I'll go find you an oran berry," Stella said with a raised brow and a smirk. Tulia rolled her blue eyes, murmuring how she'd be fine as Stella walked off to find an Oran berry bush.

Stella jumped over a decaying tree trunk, taking a look around as she searched for the familiar blue-speckled bush. She hummed a bit before continuing onward, not wanting to venture too far from her sister. She froze when she heard a loud cry from above. She shifted her gaze to investigate, and saw a small, black figure flying in the gray sky. Squinting, Stella could make out its hat-like formation a feathers and concluded it was a murkrow. Soon after she had spotted it, it flapped along beyond the trees, shrieking.

Stella just gazed back down and shook her head, trying to calm herself.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! My literature skills are still sub par, so tell me any way I can improve! I love critiques!


End file.
